helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita 13th Major Single (2013) |Next = Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" 15th Major Single (2013) |Cover2 = }} Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan (新しい私になれ!/ヤッタルチャン), official English title being Be the new me! / Yattaruchan, is S/mileage's 14th single, as well as their first double A-side single. It was released on July 3, 2013 in 5 editions: 4 limited editions and a regular edition. The Event Vs for both "Atarashii Watashi no Nare!" and "Yattaruchan" was released on July 14, 2013. Tracklist CD #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! #Yattaruchan #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! (Instrumental) #Yattaruchan (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! (Music Video) #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Yattaruchan (Music Video) #Yattaruchan (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! (Close-up Ver.) #Yattaruchan (Close-up Ver.) #Making of Event V "Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!" #Atarashi Watashi ni Nare! (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Atarashi Watashi ni Nare! (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Atarashi Watashi ni Nare! (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Atarashi Watashi ni Nare! (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Atarashi Watashi ni Nare! (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Atarashi Watashi ni Nare! (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) Event V "Yattaruchan" #Yattaruchan (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Yattaruchan (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Yattaruchan (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Yattaruchan (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Yattaruchan (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Yattaruchan (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Concert Performance ;Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage Yattaruchan *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze~ *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Yataruchan Daisakusen On May 26, 2013, at a 2 Smile Sensation and 3rd Year Anniversary event, Tsunku announced a new project, Yattaruchan Daisakusen (ヤッタルチャン大作戦), after seeing the hard work the group has shown trying to become Yattaruchan. In this project, he assigned Nakanishi Kana a mission to become "Super Yattaruchan." Nakanishi has from June through August to complete the mission, with Takeuchi Akari supporting her in the process. *Official Yattaruchan Daisakusen Website NakanishiYattaru.jpg|Nakanishi Kana TakeuchiYattaru.jpg|Takeuchi Akari Yattaruchanmascot.jpg|Yattaruchan (mascot) Fans can follow Nakanishi, Takeuchi and Tsunku's Twitter accounts for updates. Also, if you tweet either Nakanishi or Takeuchi your worries and problems using the hashstag #yattaruchan_naro, describing your status as either "Dekinai-chan" (デキナイチャン), "Samishii-chan" (サミシイチャン) or "Rikaishinai-chan" (リカシナイチャン), one of the might respond to your post on how to become Yattaruchan. *#Yattaruchan_Naro *@kana_nakanishi *@akari_takeuchi *@tsunkuboy Song Information ;Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Wada Ayaka,Tamura Meimi **Minor Vocals: Fukuda Kanon, Katsuta Rina ;Yattaruchan *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari **Minor Vocals: Tamura Meimi **Center Vocals: Nakanishi Kana Trivia *The single was confirmed by Amazon Japan on April 25th. *This is S/mileage's first double A-side single. *"Yattaruchan" is the first S/mileage single ever to not feature Wada Ayaka as either visual or dance center. *"Yattaruchan" is also the first single to only feature 2nd generation members as visual center. *This is their first single since Shortcut to use their English logo on the cover. *This single has the best first week sales since Please Miniskirt Postwoman!. *It was released on the same day as COLORS' debut single Katte ni Cinderella Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 27,935 Videos File:スマイレージ「スカートが短すぎて...」|Promotions File:スマイレージ 『新しい私になれ！』(S mileage Be the new me! ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Atararashi Watashi ni Nare! (Dance Shot Ver.) File:スマイレージ 『ヤッタルチャン』(S mileage Yattaruchan ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Yattaruchan (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links *Official Website *Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!, Yattaruchan *Amazon.co.jp Listing: Regular Edition, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C, Limited Edition D it:Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!/Yattaruchan Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:S/mileage Singles Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:Double A-Side Single Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:2013 Event Vs Category:Event V